Larmes Écarlate
by Elinash1
Summary: Muchos en mi lugar pensarían "¿Porque?Cuando toda mi vida trate de hacer lo mejor, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" Pues no señor, este no es mi caso. Tal vez una parte de mi ya sabia que algo como esto iba a suceder, o simplemente me resigne rápido a lo hechos, no tengo idea..
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, hoy a las 2 de la mañana no podía dormir y tenia medio como que esta idea en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo asique agarre y escribi esto xD**

**No se que tal resultara pero bueno, ya vamos a ver xD Me cuesta un poco manejar los personajes (aunque aca no aparecen ya que este capitulo es mas una introducción que otra cosa) pero me voy a esforzar **** ¡Los dejo leer! Asdfghjklñ3 **

**-Diabolik Lovers no me pertence- **

~Capitulo 1~

_Muchos en mi lugar pensarían "_**¿**_**Porque?Cuando toda mi vida trate de hacer lo mejor, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?"**_

_Pues no señor, este no es mi caso. _

_Tal vez una parte de mi ya sabia que algo como esto iba a suceder, o simplemente me resigne rápido a lo hechos, no tengo idea.. Aunque siendo sincera, era muy obvio que esto iba a suceder un dia y que se adelante pues creo que solo aumenta un poco mas el dolor… _

_Okey, pueden decirme desalmada, pecho frio o como se les de la gana pero no es mi culpa sentirme asi, no es como si realmente yo estuviera disfrutando de esto porque, es decir, ¿Quién rayos disfrutaría de esto? Ja Ja Ja._

_Para colmo este tipo no deja de darme este sermón, ¿Por qué no me busca un estúpido orfanato y ya? No necesito una pena hipócrita._

_-_POV Normal-

-**De acuerdo señorita..Em..- **

**-Martinez. Luan Martinez.- **Dice rodando los ojos en un claro gesto de cansancio.

-**Mas respeto porfavor-** La reprende con la mirada-** Según tengo entendido de parte de ambos padres no tiene ningún familiar regristado, señorita. ¿Sabe lo que significa?-.**

**-¿Qué me va a poner en el orfanato de aca a la vuelta?-**Pregunta con obviedad-.

-**¡Señorita Martinez!- **Explota el asistente social- **Si, esta en lo correcto.-"**_¡Ja! Lo sabia"-_**Sin embargo, según registros antiguos su madre tiene una prima actualmente viviendo en Japon, su nombre actual es Cordelia Sakamaki. ¿Es correcto?-.**

**-Sinceramente jamas escuche de ella- **Responde secamente ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria.

-**La cosa, Señorita Martinez, es que no logre comunicarme con ella, pero sin embargo, su esposo Tougo Sakamaki al enterarse de su situación se ha ofrecido a ser su nuevo tutor legal por lo cual usted ,según lo acordado, deberá estar en Japon mañana mismo asique empaque sus cosas que la recojeran a las 5:00 a.m. Eso es todo.-.**

**-¡¿Es broma?! Ni loca me mudo con desconocidos-** Intento quejarse pero sin embargo el asistente social ya se había retirado del cuarto- **¡Rayos! Espero que al menos sea mejor que hasta ahora-.**

**-**Al dia siguiente-POV LUAN-.

_¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, y rayos! Ese viaje fue un fiasco, realmente, me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada sin mencionar que la comida era asquerosa, puro dulce que me dejo unas nauseas que ni las soporto. Almenos ese jugo de naranja me ayudo bastante con eso. _

_El taxista es un bobo, dio 500 vueltas para llegar a la casa –O debería decir mansión, por las pintas que tiene- y no alcanze a agradecerle que ya se había ido. Hmpp. _

_-_**POV NORMAL-**

Luan avanzaba por la entrada de la mansión, observando asombrada su construcción. No pudo evitar pararse antes de golpear la puerta y un pensamiento asalto su mente "_¿Qué me espera a partir de ahora?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! e.e **

**N/A: He aquí yo(?) Jaja okno. Bueno, ahora mismo estoy super enojada por un tipo que asdfghjk lo mataria ah okno Xdd (estúpido Word que me corrige el "xD")Pero eso me pasa por andar fantaseando lol. **

**Voy a intentar a escribir a ver que sale, abajito me leen (?**

**-Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece- **

~Larmes Écarlate~Capitulo 2~

Luan avanzaba por la entrada de la mansión, observando asombrada su construcción. No pudo evitar pararse antes de golpear la puerta y un pensamiento asalto su mente "_¿Qué me espera a partir de ahora?"_

Finalmente tomo valor y dio tres golpeteos a la puerta. Nada. Golpeo dos veces mas y siguió sin obtener respuesta de vida dentro de aquella mansión. "_Mas le vale al taxista que no se haya equivocado"-_Penso. Hasta que al fin la puerta se abre…

-POV luan-

"_Si no me asusto la puerta esa!"-Pense de inmediato. La persona que me había abierto la puerta se me hizo muy familiar, podría hasta jurar que es -__**¡¿Mamá?!- **__Pregunte confundida, ya que esa persona era el clon exacto de mamá, sus cabellos lilas-Aunque mas largos de lo normal- y ojos verdes, igual que yo._

_-_**¡¿A quien rayos llamas Mamá eh?! Mocosa, ¿Qué quieres?-**_ Guau, esa mujer si que tiene carácter, definitivamente no es mi madre. Tal vez podría ser..-_**¿Usteed es Cord-…?-.**_Intente pronunciar con mi escaso japones, sin embargo me vi interrumpida por un señor._

**-¡Cordelia! Que justo abriste la puerta tu, mira, te presento a Luan, es hija de tu prima Maria y a partir de ahora te encargaras de ella.-**_Le dijo divertido pero luego cambiando el ton por otro mas serio al decir lo ultimo._

_-_**-¿¡C-Como?! Pe-pero Karl- **_La oia protestar pero sin embargo ese hombre la logro callar con solo una mirada._

_-_**Di-Disculpe, ¿usted es el señor Tougo Sakamaki?- **_Pregunte, después de todo quería saber al menos si ese era mi nuevo "Tutor"._

_-_**Nfufu, ese mismo –**Dice divertido- **Aquí me llaman Karl Heinz pero puedes decirme Papá- **_Me dijo señalándose a si mismo mostrando una sonrisa, una de las pocas sonrisas que me han dado en mis 13 años de vida. -POV Cordelia-_

_Hmpt, después de todo esta niña me puede resultar útil, solo debo hacer que me vea como madre y ya tengo un clavo mas para atraer mas la atención de Karl.(_**N/A: JAJAJAJA Esto me recuerda a mi antigua madrasta –tambien esta parte me parecio medio OOC nose porque , mis disculpas, nose manjejar bien los personajes xD-, okey no debería reirme de esto pero asi soy yo ah)**

**-POV Luan-**

_Ha pasado ya un año desde mi estadia aquí, con los Sakamaki. No puedo creer que paso tan rapido, es extraño vivir con mas vampiros además que yo, estaba acostumbrada a solo ser mi madre, mi hermano Lucas y yo. Pero es interesante, cada uno es único en si.. Si comienzo con mi tia, Cordelia, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que no demostraba demasiado interés en lo que hacia, murió poco después que llegue aquí, no tengo mucha idea de como ya que casi todo el dia me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto , dibujando la mayoría del tiempo. Al parecer la mataron sus propios hijos, fue un poco perturbador , gracias a eso me la paso aún mas tiempo en mi cuarto. Si pienso en mi relación con los hermanos tampoco hay mucho que contar, con la mayoría he cruzado tal vez dos o tres palabras por dia. Diria que me llevo mejor con Shu y Laito, ya que cuando me cruzo con el primero no es tan incomodo como con los demás, y con Laito puedo bromear tranquila, aun rio al recordar el apodo que le puse. _

_Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando noto que estaban todos reunidos –lo cual ya es extraño- pero noto una cabeza más..Una cabeza ¿Rubia?._

_-_**POV NORMAL- **

**-**_¿Quién será esta chica?-_ pensó Luan, en esas Laito se percata de su presencia.

-**¡Oh! Pero si es la pequeña Luan-**Dice él divertido.

-**¡Laito! Mi Perra del Olimpo- **Responde ella (**N/A:JAJAJAJA perdón pero necesitaba ponerlo(? Credito a mis frutitas n.n)**Ayato y Kanato rien al escuchar el apodo.

-**Luan, Justo estaba por llamarte – **Le dice Reiji

-**¡Oh! Ya veo, y… ¿Quién es ella?-** Pregunta curiosa, volviendo a poner atención a la rubia.

-**Es la nueva novia-** Responde.

**N/A: Wojooooo al fin termino el condenado capitulo xD Hace como un mes casi que escribi la nota de autor de alla arriba lol. **

**Empeze las clases y todo(?) **

**Jajaja ok, Luan quedo chiquitita , con 14 xD Y aca es donde les pregunto:**

_**¿Quieren que empareje a Luan con alguien? Y si es asi, ¿Con quien? **_

**No tenia pensado hacerlo, por eso les pregunto si asi lo quieren n.n Ah, y también díganme con quien quieren **_**Emparejar a Yui**_

**Bueno, les respondo sus reviews **** ¡No puedo creer que les haya gustado esto! Jjajajaja**

**MikoHyuga94: **_**Me alegro que te haya gustado *3*Aquí lo tienes(?**_

**Saszuki: **_**Que genial que te haya gustado **___

**Guest: **_**¿En serio esta interesante? Jajaja ¡Que bien! Espero que el capitulo haya respondido tus dudas(?**_

**Amayrani: **_**Dijiste que narro bonito O/O Omaiga, nadie me lo había dicho antes xD Aca lo tenes (?**_

**Gasai Yuki: **_**Si, es un OC pero no se porque fanfiction no lo puso, ahora cuando publique el capitulo veo si lo arreglo^^ ¡Gambarimasu! (Creo que asi se escribia haha) **_

**Ahora si, ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Nos leemos **


End file.
